


Character of Kaitlin "Katie" Crush

by dontoverthinkthis



Category: The Aquabats! Super Show!
Genre: Character Description, I Thought The Aquabats Needed A Chick, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24576982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontoverthinkthis/pseuds/dontoverthinkthis
Summary: Katie Crush's OFFICIAL description!
Kudos: 1
Collections: Katie and The Aquabats





	Character of Kaitlin "Katie" Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Hello PB&Slays! I done goofed with this character and this collection, so I deleted and I'm gonna reupload! Don't worry, still the same! ENJOY!

Kaitlin “Katie” Crush is the assistant of the Aquabats (Assistant Aquabat is her official title). She’s a jack-of-all-trades when it comes to the Aquabats, as she sets up their equipment, cooks, and even does maintenance on the BattleTram when necessary. She was hired after a particularly hard day of rocking, rolling and monster-battling for the ‘Bats, and Ricky suggested the idea of an assistant.

Katie has long dark brown or black hair (the Aquabats and everyone disagree on her hair color, even Katie herself), brown eyes and pale skin. She’s thought of as very beautiful as several people (and monsters/villains) have fallen for her at first sight. Indeed, at times she plays the stereotypical damsel in distress role for comedy’s sake. 

Katie is a very sweet and kind person who loves to smile, laugh and help people. She is usually the smartest person in the room, and demonstrates great common sense, rationality and responsibility. She’s usually the one to bring a member back down to earth (i.e. the Commander neglecting his leadership duties or Ricky getting too girl-crazy). Though she’s easygoing and tender, she has a temper and if pushed too far, explodes. (Not literally. The Aquabats specifically asked for a non-exploding assistant.) The Aquabats are very scared of Katie when she’s angry and go to great lengths to avoid angering her, often by lying or downplaying a situation or their actions (especially if their actions cause the situation in question). She also has an adventurous side ,and positively adores being with the Aquabats. 

Though she thinks she’s the most ‘normal’ of the group, Katie is just as weird as the AquaBats. She’s fond of knitting sweaters for sheared sheep and penguins in cold places, buys flowers for bodies of water that are ‘lonely’ and has recurring dreams of food attempting to eat her. 

Katie cares for the Aquabats very much, and they care just as much for her. She gets very sad if they’re hurt, and vice versa. The Aquabats are very protective of Katie. She’s close with all of them in different ways. 

With the Commander, she often plays video games and he sees himself as her ‘mentor of awesome’. He also seems to be a father-figure for her as he is usually the one to comfort her when she’s down or upset. Despite her care for him, Katie can get annoyed by his selfishness and arrogance, and is usually the one to bring him back down. The Commander is the one Katie loses her temper with the most, and he hides junk food from her when she forces him to go on a diet. 

Crash and Katie spend a lot of time playing games together, and both share a love of stuffed animals. Crash is the most protective of Katie of the group and cries when she’s hurt. Katie is ‘soft’ with Crash, like a sister. When the group splits off on missions, Crash and Katie usually are paired together. Due to Crash’s childlike mindset, Katie never loses her temper with him but does scold him when necessary. Crash is one of her closest friends in the Aquabats.

Jimmy appreciates Katie’s intelligence and they often have long chats about science or other topics such as math, astrology and how to knit socks. Katie is sympathetic to Jimmy when he’s ignored due to his intelligence (and the others’ lack of common sense at times) and will always draw attention back to him or point out when he’s right. She also helps him understand humans, which he’s grateful for. Jimmy, along with Crash, also has never triggered Katie’s temper and gotten her angry at him. 

Katie shares Ricky’s health-consciousness and often exercises with him, usually in the form of jogging with him. He’s her partner in planning meals and groceries, much to the dismay of the rest of the group (but her cooking disguises the fruits and vegetables, usually). Ricky flirts with Katie constantly but she playfully blows him off. It was Ricky’s idea to hire her in the first place. Katie wishes for him to find love. In times of danger, Ricky is usually the one to scoop Katie up and speed her to safety.

EagleBones has a crush on Katie, which she’s unaware of. Katie spends a lot of time with him, listening to him play music while she does other things or just talking. She was vital in helping EagleBones become humble, not just due to her scolding him, but also when EagleClaw kidnapped her because of his arrogance. He is the one she loses her temper at the most (after the Commander) due to his arrogance, but he takes her advice to heart (usually after she yells it at him in an anti-climactic moment). Katie has a crush on him too, which he’s unaware of. They have almost kissed several times only to be interrupted by a member of the Aquabats, a monster or someone expressing their short-lived love for her. Along with Crash, EagleBones is Katie’s closest ‘Bat friend.

Katie's Vital Statistics:

Full Name: Kaitlin Crush

Occupation: Assistant Aquabat, cat rancher, movie poster designer, former recorder player for Ms. Martinez's fifth grade music glass

Known relatives: Katarina Crush (mother)

Date of Birth: December of 1986 (approximately 25-28 years old in the Super Show!, currently 33 years old)

Height: 5'7ish?

Weight: Wouldn't you like to know?

Eye color: Brown, like chocolate milk

Hair: Disagreed Upon

Strength Level: Once lifted two gallons of whole milk with minimal struggle and mild red finger bruising after she put them down

Known Human Super Powers: Heightened ear for trouble, heightened smell and glare of fury when she loses her temper

Weapons: Kindness, beauty and the aforementioned glare of fury

Musical Likes: Alice Cooper, Marilyn Manson, The Magnetic Fields

Turn Ons: A good heart, a kind smile, vintage stuff, and velvet

Turn Offs: The tv once everyone's fallen asleep and the oven when the cake is done

Once: Swallowed a tortilla chip without chewing it and didn't even cry


End file.
